


What the fuck is going on?

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston & Hosea Matthews
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It's full moon. My faithful black Shire Horse stallion Doc Holliday and I are on our way back to the camp. Suddenly I feel a weird pain in my legs, and Doc starts to freak out in full Gallop. I tried to calm him down. The last thing I know, bevor everything starts too get black is, how Doc and I fell on the Ground.

After sometime I woke up again. My body lays on the dirty ground. I'm confused. I try to get up, but the only thing moving is my arms, and my head. Why the hell don't my legs move? Oh no. Did someone cut my legs off me? No. Impossible. Then I would be dead. Too much blood loss. And besides, I'm not in pain.

Weird. But I have to say that my abdomen feels kind of weird. Not right. What the fuck is going on? I don't dare to look down to see what's wrong with my legs. But they won't move. I'm glad that there's nobody out here. I guess. Who knows what's wrong with my lower half. But I have too look right? I mean I can't lay here forever. I would starve or evaporate. Okay. Easy Arthur. Just look down. These are just legs.   
I mean. What should be wrong with them?

Yes. I agree. The sudden pain and the fact that Doc Holliday freaked out short after is weird. And I can't explain why that happend. I mean we were alone. And I didn't hear any gunshots. But wait. Where's Doc? I look around. Nothing. I lay my Head back on the ground, and close my eyes for a Minute. Maybe he was terrified and has fled back to the camp. I sigh. Ok. It's time to go back. Without a horse, of course, I need longer. Once again I tried too stand up. And oh wonder, I failed again.

And now I get aggressiv. I looked down at me, and figured out that this was a huge mistake. Frightened, I start breathing faster. Oh no! What the fuck! This can't be real! I mean how? I'm near to a Heart attack. Oh lord have mercy! This can't be real! I tweak myself in the hope that I will finally wake up. But all I feel is pain. Ouchy. Okay Arthur calm down. You are 43 years old, and not a child!

But I don't get on with it. This can't be real! I'm merged with Doc! But the saddle is gone, and everything that was on it and in it. Luckily, I still have all the weapons on my body. But how. You don't just transform yourself into a centaur. Or is this now about standard that you merges with your horse.

I mean it can be practical. But I want my old body back! So I can't go back to the camp! I put on my mask and my hat that is in front of me. Okay, now I have to be able to walk again. Then I can take care of the problem. I tried to move my legs. And suddenly it worked. After a few minutes I finally get back on my feet. But it feels really weird. I take one step. It's different and not that easy to control four legs. But slowley I get used to it. But what am I doing now? I can't go back too the camp, but when I'm gone too long, they search me. I feel really weak and tired right now. I go deeper in the woods, lay down and sleep. I am looking for a solution tomorrow.  
-  
Hey,

I hope you liked the first chapter. Even if it's crazy.

Greetings from me


	2. A new day

When I wake up the next morning, the sun shines brightly on me. I'm glad that I'm still alive, because I stayed without a tent or fire in the middle of the forest in the wilderness. I look down, and notice sadly, that I'm still a centaur. I mean it can be practical, as I said, but I'm most afraid that I'm now the biggest victim on the planet.

I don't even want to imagine Dutch and the others throwing me out of the camp and want to have nothing to do with me anymore. This hurts when you just think about it. Especially Dutch I don't want to lose! And there is a reason for that. But I think if he doesn't throw me out because I'm a centaur, he'll do it at the latest when he finds out my other secret. Because my other secret is about him.

I stand up slowly, and stretch me first. I'm hungry. Suddenly I hear Galloping horses. They passed the way that's not far from where I'm standing now. And oh my. It's Dutch and Hosea they scream my name. Shit. Now I have a huge problem. I turned around and start to Gallop but I failed miserably. I stumbled over a stone, and fall face first. Ouchy. That was not planned.  
Luckyly Dutch and Hosea are gone. I stand up again.

Ouchy my poor head. Fortunately, nothing is broken. But that will give a bump. They already surch me. I was only one day gone. That's weird. But soon or later the would start too search me anyway. I start too Gallop again. This time I luckily don't stumble and fall. I go down to the water. There I stop on the shore. I look in the beautiful clear sky. I'm desperate. What shall I do. I don't know any more.

Suddenly I see Hosea and Dutch Galloping along the shore on the other side of the River. Shit. No no no! I turn around and Gallop away. Oh it's exhausting not to stumble over anything. I mean it's hard enough to look that your horse doesn't fall over somewhere, or gets stuck when you ride it, but that's kind of much more strenuous. I Gallop up the hill. Then back in the forest. Shure, I have my mask and my head on. But they know what my outfit was when I left the Camp.

I still hear them shouting my name. But what if I stay out of the camp for too long, and they think I don't want to be one of them anymore. Oh no. I certainly don't want that. Sure I can't hide forever. I know that. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid what the others will say. I mean. I can't even explain them how the hell that happend. And why it happend. But I guess I must get used to my new body. Because I don't think, that there's any thing that can turn me back. I don't even know who or what transformed me into that.


	3. The Truth

I stoped and lay my new body once again down on the ground. This situation is so strange. How? Maybe it was because of the Full moon? But how should that be possible? I mean I've ridden with Doc Holliday many times at night. Even at full moon, and nothing happend. 

Suddenly I hear the horses getting closer again. And that calling for me is getting louder and louder. Shit! I go to a high bush and hide my lower half. And suddenly there they are. Hosea and Dutch standing opposite me. Fuck.

,,There you are Arthur! We were worried!" Says Hosea relieved.

Oh no. What shall I do now? I'm sitting in the trap.

,,Hey. Sorry, I didn't want to worry you." I sighed.

,,No Problem. Are you alright?" Dutch asks.

,,Yes. No." I stuttered.

Dutch and Hosea look at me confused.

,,I'm not really okay. I mean I'm perfectly fine. But yesterday something weird happened, I don't know what and how. My body has been different since then. " I sighed.

,,How different? What happend?" asks Hosea this time.

I look at the dirty ground. I'm scared to be kicked out. Or to be laughed at. Worst of all, the two would be together.

,,I'm scared that you'll laugh at me or you'll throw me out. I don't want both. Sure, I can't do anything about it, and I don't know how that happened, but I'm afraid to tell you, or rather to show it to you.'' Marble I.

,,C'mon Arthur. What should have happened so badly that I'm throwing you out?" Says Dutch.

I go out of my hiding place, without seeing up from the ground. I don't really want to know how they react. If it's bad how they react.

,,WOW! That's so cool!" Dutch and Hosea say at the same time.

I look at them in surprise. 

,,Really?" I ask in disbelief.

,,Yes really!" both say.

,,Oh come on Morgan! So why should I throw you out? I would be happy if this had happened to me! It's damn practical!" Dutch says.

I can hear how serious they are both.

,,So before we all go back to the camp. What about the bump on your head?" Hosea asks.

I pull the mask down around my neck.

,,I wanted to cut off from you. Had fear how you reacted. But the body is new to me. I got stuck on a stone with my right foreleg and then I kissed the ground with my face." I admit dejectedly. 

Dutch and Hosea begin to laugh. I look at them briefly evil before I get into their laughter. 

,,C'mon guys. We should go back to the camp." Says Dutch after a few minutes. 

Both galloping before me. I gallop behind them. When we finally arrive at the camp after some time, I become unsure. And go on the trot. So slowly I get used to my new body. 

,,C'mon Morgan. Don't be afraid!" Says Dutch quietly. 

The horses of Dutch and Hosea, and I go into the walk. Becaus we are at the house.   
Now I'm excited and afraid at the same time.


	4. Accepted and loved

Warning: May include adult content   
-  
3 Months later 

Everyone in the camp looked at me by surprise, but found it cool and not bad. They still find it cool, and are even jealous. I have now surrendered to my fate. And don't think it's that bad anymore. But the thing with Dutch gets harder and harder the more time passes. I never thought that my feelings about him would be so strong. It almost hurts to have to hide them.

I stand at the bridge next to the house at the swampy water. I look lost in my mind through the area. Suddenly someone stops next to me on the shore. Since the bridge is too narrow, and I hardly fit on it myself. I look down at that someone. It's Dutch. No! My whole body starts tingling again. I look away again. I go backwards slowly down from the jetty. Then I stand beside Dutch, even though it's hard for me.

Dutch lost his horse a month ago. It was shot. Directly into the heart. He then brutally killed the guilty man immediately. That was a great show I tell you. Now he is looking for a new horse.

,,Hey Dutch, how about you looking for a horse over there in the stable. We have enough money now." I mean cautiously. 

,,You are right. That was my Idea. But the way is too long on foot." Does he mean sad.

,,C'mon. Get up." I say. 

He looks at me surprised. 

,,C'mon!" I mean something more decisive this time.

Then I help him get on my horseback. He stands up to me, then it starts. I can feel that he's scared that I'm dropping him, or I'm flying on the eater.

,,Relax Dutch. Nothing will happen to you. That's what I'm doing." I say.

Dutch immediately becomes a little more relaxed. Good. After some long time we arrived finaly at the stable. Dutch goes down from my horse's back. And walks into the stabel. I wait outside. By the way: I have now a bigger tent. A bigger tent for a bigger ass haha. We defenetly need to camp outside here somewhere. I'm to tired to go back. After a while Dutch comes out with a black Arabian horse. Beautiful.

,,Wow that's some fine horse you got there Boss." I say I impressed.

,,Thanks. And it wasn't even as expensive as I thought. Come now we must set up a camp for the night. And thank you that I was allowed to ride on your back." says Dutch.

I follow him. A bit away from the stable we find a perfect spot that is remote. We build everything. The boss takes care of the campfire. Ah nice warm. Dutch tied his horse to a tree. While I am lying by the fire, Dutch sits next to me. I can feel how Dutch's eyes scan my whole body. That makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

,,You know Arthur. You're a beautiful stallion." He murmurs.

I almost swallow the whisky. I put the lid on the whisky and put it next to me.

,,I'm what?" I ask toneless.

,,You're a beautiful stallion." He Repeats.

Then I look at him in surprise.

,,Uh? Thank you I guess?" I stuttered.

However, he pulls me down on my shirt collar and unites our lips. I'm so shocked at first that I can't reciprocate the kiss. But after a few seconds I do it. The kiss is becoming more and more passionate. Our tongues are now performing a passionate kiss. At the latest when I hear Dutch moaning in my mouth, my stallion cock gets hard for the first time.

Dutch is no different. I see that he has one standing. I pack his cock with appropriate pressure. He moans loudly full of Lust. I notice how my stallion cock slowly comes out of his hiding place. While dutch's little friend is still in captivity. I open his belt, the jeans and his zipper. Then I pulled them down with his help. I bent down, and lick the head with my tongue. I also gently bite in it. That makes Durch wild. He moans every few seconds, and not very quietly.

My stallion cock is now fully out of his hiding place and rock hard. I take Dutch's little or where said big friend completely in my mouth. With my tongue and teeth, I bring it closer and closer to the end. His moaning gets even louder. After some time he cums into my mouth. I swallow everything. Then I get off him. He dresses again.

,,Thanks Arthur!" He says breathless.

,,No problem!" I say.

I'm still damn hard and not far away. But Dutch is not moving. Sure, I'm a stallion now and I'm damn well equipped now, but he could at least get me over the cliff with his mouth. But nothing. Super. How am I supposed to eliminate this myself? I can't get my hands on it. Dejected and a little disappointed, I get up and go to my tent. When the cool night air envelops my great friend down there, I can't pinch a quiet moan. I feel the pre-juice already dripping from my tip.

When I arrive at the tent, I open it, and go backwards in it. There I lie down on the blanket, and close the tent. I put my torso outstretched on the floor. And try to sleep. But it didn't work. I'm too horny. Suddenly I hear how my tent get opened after some minutes. Dutch comes in, and close the tent.

,,Arthur. I'm sorry. C'mon I will bring you over the ege." he murmurs.

,,No. You don't have to. It's all right." I sigh.

,,Arthur. You let me come, now I'm letting you come. Lay yourself on the side!" Says Dutch decisively.

I do what I've been told and lay down on the side. So that my horsebody and my torso lie on the right side, and release my stallion cock. Suddenly he lays down beside me. I feel his tounge on my tip. A loud moan comes out of my mouth. Then I feel how the tip of my big stallion cock slips in his mouth. Oh my God! That feels so good. And I let Dutch know that. I moan loadly. Every few seconds. He brings me closer and closer to the ege. My big balls and the rest of my long big shaft that he can't take in his mouth, he massage with his hands. 

,,Oh fuck D-Dutch! I'm-I'm close." I moan. 

He begins to suck faster. After some minutes I come moaning my Lust out loudly. Dutch comes up to me, and give me a soft kiss.

,,I love you." he whispers. 

,,I-I love you too!" I murmur surprised.


	5. Chapter 5

As Arthur awake the next morning, he can feel how Dutch is cuddeld up against his horse belly. Arthur's cock dissappeard back in his hiding, when he fell asleep yesterday. But there's something hard pressed against Arthur's horsebody. Arthur's guess that Dutch has a morning hard-on. Since Arthur is a centaur, he hasn't gotten that. Arthur's glad that he no longer has to get up with a tent in his pants every morning.

As Arthur felt that Dutch begins to move slightly, he closes his eyes again fast, and pretends he's still asleep. He can feel how Dutch starts to rub at his horsebelly. Soft moans escape his mouth. Arthur wrestling with his self-control. Dutch speed up, and his moans become a little louder. It's hard for Arthur too control himself. It feels so damn good. After a short while Dutch begins too rub faster at Arthur. One final loud moan, and everything is still. Dutch's cuddeld up against Arthur's horsebelly again. Heavy breathing. I decide to give Dutch a little more time to calm down.  
After some time Arthur opens his eyes and yawn.

,,Morning baby." Dutch whispers.

,,Morning. Are we?"

,,Yes we are, if you want." Dutch smiles.

,,Sure. I love you." Arthur grins.

,,I love you too darling." Dutch whispers.

Both cuddling a few more minutes in peaceful silence.

,,We should go back honey." Dutch whispers.

,,You're right darling." Arthur says. Dutch stands up, and goes outside. Arthur follow him as well. But Dutch dissapers in the tent once more with new pants. 

After he changed, he put the old ones into his saddlebag. Arthur puts everything together and then they Gallop of to Shady Belle. The ride was quiet. But it's no bad silence. After a while they arrive at camp.

The first thing they see are Hosea sitting on the bench bevore the house. John sits on his lap. Both sharing some tender kisses. Sweet. Both sneak silently into the House. Hosea and John didn't notice them. Both go straight to the other door. There they go out again. Here behind the house is a big meadow. Both lay down in the middle of it. Dutch's head lays on Arthur's belly. The sun shines soft down on on the couple. Everyone in Camp is busy or enjoy the weather.  
-  
Hey,

I hope you like it.

The next chapter is longer. I try.


End file.
